


Do It

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Lesbian Character, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula can be cruel and dangerous, buy maybe that's just what Ty Lee likes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It

She presses me down against the table. Her hand is on my throat, and I try to fight. But not too much. I don't want to get away, I just want her to push harder- Ah. Her nails dig into my skin, and I can't help a gasp. Yes, that's what I want. The way those lips curve into that cruel smile I know so well. Make me bleed, Azula. I know you want to. Do it, do it-

She bends to kiss me instead. Her hands hold my wrists and my legs wrap around her waist as she molds herself against me, demanding more, more. It stretches on. Harder. Longer. I need to breathe and she won't let me. I struggle, but I'm helpless under her. I'm frantic for air before, finally, she pulls away. I take deep, gulping breaths, but she's not willing to give me time to collect myself. The hand on the back of my neck is gentle, but it won't stay that way if I don't obey her.

She finds the chair and sits down, her legs wide. The message couldn't be clearer, but I pretend reluctance. The nails bite into my neck, and I bow to her will. I kneel between her thighs. Anything for you, Azula. By now I know all her secrets, every smallest thing I can do with my hands and lips to make her melt. It's only seconds before she's the one gasping for air with her head thrown back and her eyes closed. I steal a glance up at her. With her hair unbound and softly spilling over her shoulders, you might think she was just another delicate court lady. Until you saw her eyes. I pause, just to provoke her to open them and glare down at me. Her hand clenches painfully in my hair, and I bow my head again.

I tease her right up to the edge and linger there. How long can I leave it before she loses patience? Twenty more seconds. Ten more. I can see her free hand clench into a fist, and that's as far as I dare go. Fingers, tongue, everything, I give it to her. It takes her by surprise, and her legs clench around my head as she comes. I press closer, closer. Her hands are in my hair, and she's writhing under me as the orgasm sweeps through her. She's crying out, trying to pull me away, but I linger for that extra moment just to hear her moan. Finally, I rock back on my heels and lick my lips. I can see a heat haze shimmer around her mouth as she takes slow, deep breaths. When she looks down at me it's half smug satisfaction, half anger. She knows exactly what I did, and I shiver. Make me pay for it. Do it. Punish me, Azula.


End file.
